Change Intrigue
by M. L. Chi
Summary: Change is intriguing but scary, especially when change is sudden. Naraku's evil schemes and a sudden change within Kagome. Can things ever be the same? KagoSess pairing


"I choose Kikyo."

Those words, only a few syllables long and yet they have the impact of a semi-truck hitting the ground after a thirteen-story drop. Those words weren't pretty or sweet, they were devastating. Those words are words that for someone weaker than her emotionally and mentally, could've ended a person's life.

"Wonderful, you two will be so happy," Kagome said with a forced, bittersweet smile. Inuyasha looked at her with sad eyes as if he knew she was lying. It wouldn't be hard to believe that he did know, it was very obvious that she was.

"Kagome, don't lie to me. I understand that this isn't what you hoped for," he said. Kagome's eyes narrowed, her nostrils flared and her fake smile drew into a tight line.

"No, I didn't hope for it. I wanted those words to be 'I choose you Kagome' but that would make me lucky and happy wouldn't it? Something that I can't have." Kagome crossed her arms, taking on a position that signaled she was unhappy. It was childish yes, the way she crossed her arms and pouted like a child who didn't get the doll they wanted for Christmas but Kagome couldn't care less. She _wanted_ Inuyasha to understand that she hated his decision with hatred that matched the one she harbored for Naraku, maybe even more.

"I'm sorry Kagome but-"

"Shut up mutt, I don't care. Go run off to your whore Inuyasha and don't come back." Inuyasha stood as still as a stone, watching Kagome in utter astonishment. He had never expected this sort of reaction from Kagome. He knew she'd be unhappy, he wasn't that dense but he never expected such utter hatred and ill-will to be thrown his way.

"I said scram!"

And Inuyasha did scram. At least the dog knew better than to stick around and end up purified. Kagome stood there for a few seconds, rage blazing in her eyes. This rage and hatred was foreign to her and it felt good. Kagome wondered if it was supposed to feel good since from what she knew, it wasn't suppose to feel good. This feeling was supposed to be bad and she was supposed to want to cast it off as soon as she could, right?

"Kagome…" Sango said from somewhere behind her. Kagome turned her cold grey eyes in the demon slayers direction. Sango froze where she was, stopping all movements towards her friend. "Kagome are you all right?" she asked in shock.

"Sango, are you an idiot?" Sango gasped at her friends harsh words. This wasn't Kagome, it couldn't be. Kagome never said anything bad, she was always so positive and friendly.

"N-no. Kagome what's wrong? What did Inuyasha do?" That was the only explanation Sango could come up with. If it wasn't Inuyasha's fault then whose fault was it?

"Oh that scumbag? Nothing, he was just his normal idiotic self. I just decided that I didn't want to put up with it today." Sango looked her friend over, looking for any sign of something that could make Kagome change so suddenly. Obviously there was no physical evidence of something that could change her so Sango was forced to believe that it was something Inuyasha had said that made her act the way she was.

"Kagome what's wrong. This isn't you, not be a long shot. No matter how many times I've told you to stop putting with Inuyasha's crap you never listen. Did he… Did he choose Kikyo?" It was Sango's only reason now that she could turn to. It had to be Inuyasha being an ass and choosing the dead priestess then being completely insincere about it to Kagome.

"Of course he did, after all Kikyo is his first love and all. You know what they say about a person's first love, right? That you'll always love them. I'm just the reincarnation so guess what; I'm not ever going to be his first." Kagome said with her bittersweet smile. It made Sango want to wretch.

"But Kagome, aren't you being a little harsh?" the demon slayer asked. She wondered if Kagome was trying to be defiant towards Inuyasha and not except what he did and said like a happy little camper. She was happy for her friend if that was what she was attempting but still, Kagome's behavior scared her now. It was obvious that her behavior you could draw negative attention from demons but it could also give Naraku an opportunity to use Kagome. Sango wouldn't stand for Naraku using Kagome.

"Me being harsh? Of course I am but I'm sick of his shit. I'm done being the loyal dog who always does as he says without a thought or care and there is nothing you can say that will change my mind Sango. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I will fight Naraku on my own."

"That's insane Kagome! Right now you're just hurt and upset. Calm down a little before you make rash decisions like this." Sango grabbed Kagome's arm as the miko attempted to walk past her, spinning Kagome around. The miko glared at her, a black aura seeping out and filling the air around the two.

"Kagome listen to reason!" Sango yelled. Kagome's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Why don't you Sango. Why should I stick around and be unhappy while everyone else is happy?!"

"Kagome if you're not going to stay with us than go home! There is nothing that you can do on your own that will help. Even Sesshomaru can't do this alone!" Sango tried to reason.

"Well then Sesshomaru must be a weakling!"

"Kagome are you an idiot?! Sesshomaru is super strong but Naraku is stronger!"

"Then maybe I should go and help Sesshomaru. I bet that it would a lot less dramatic over there and that we'd get lots more done."

"You idiot! Sesshomaru hates humans!"

"So?"

Kagome, sick of this pointlessly trivial arguing, yanked her arm out of the demon slayer's grasp with surprising ease. Evidently her travels in the feudal era had made her a stronger, both physically and emotionally. Maybe she could thank Inuyasha and Kikyo for one thing: their utter stupidity that caused her to have come to the feudal era.

"Kagome don't walk away from me! Get a hold of yourself before leaving!"

"You know what? Maybe I should help Naraku!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder with a smirk. In the background she could hear Sango's gasp and her yelling at Kagome to not do that. It didn't matter anymore though, Kagome found that being good didn't look all that appealing anymore.

* * *

"Well it appears to have worked."

"Indeed it has."

* * *

All shall be explained.

Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**At the moment I have a ton of shit to deal with in real life and although I love fanfics and writing, at the moment my muse is dead and for the life of me I could not write something worth shit. With that said all of my stories are on hold until further notice. I swear that I shall get to my stories as soon as life isn't as hectic but for now this must happen. I promise that each story I've started will be finished at one point and hopefully one will be some time this year but for now I call haitus.**

**My apologies for any trouble this causes any body.**


End file.
